Fine on the Outside
by Sora Matsuoka
Summary: *** AU /Oneshot *** ...Fue la primera vez que Satori deseo algo con todas sus fuerzas... deseó que ese pequeño mundo se quedara tal cual por siempre, ese era un mundo solo para ellos dos; un par de ratas de laboratorio que solo entre ellos se sentían humanos..


Advertencia: AU/ BL

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic Ushiten! Y es para festejar el cumpleaños de Ushijima! (Un poco antes por el trabajo)

El título viene de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía el fic. Tal vez no tenga mucho que ver con la historia, pero soy del tipo de autor que se toma este tipo de libertades por el sentimentalismo jijiji; pero espero que mi historia sea de su agrado!

Sin más, comenzamos!

~*Sora Matsuoka*~

...

WAKATOSHI-KUN!

La voz del chico pelirrojo resonó en sus oídos... por primera vez se dijo a si mismo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados... y lo que ocurrió después, fue algo que nadie hubiese podido esperar, el inútil milagro del área de desarrollo físico corrió hacia la puerta derribando a todos los guardias; ninguno pudo detenerlo, tan solo eran una docena y así hubiesen sido más de cien; todos habrían caído sin lugar a duda... ahora no había poder humano que detuviera a Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ya le habían arrebatado todo y no iba a permitir que le quitaran también a Tendou.

...

Era el día diez, estar aislado en aquel cuarto blanco no parecía perturbarle en lo más mínimo; incluso se le notaba mucho más tranquilo que estando con sus "compañeros "; los hombres de blanco lo observaban detenidamente, seguían sin encontrar la respuesta al enigma... aquel chico de 18 años era el resultado de todo su trabajo; era perfecto, resistencia, fuerza, inteligencia... tenía el equilibrio necesario, pero aquel milagro tenía un gran error; carecía de determinación, no tenía voluntad y tampoco seguía órdenes; por ello había sido sentenciado a tres meses de aislamiento, hasta poder encontrar la solución para aquel fallo.

Por su parte a Ushijima nada parecía perturbarlo, en aquel momento estaba tranquilamente recostado mirando el techo repasando lo poco que quedaba en su memoria: su padre oponiéndose a dejarlo ir, su madre firmando el acuerdo para que él fuera el orgullo de la familia... después las pruebas, él había sido seleccionado para ser parte del programa de desarrollo físico... luego cirugías, entrenamiento, sesiones con los hombres de blanco, pastillas y así se repetía el círculo... pero el chico era incapaz de entender para que había sido sometido a eso... no entendía su razón de existir. Soltó un largo suspiro y entonces la puerta se abrió... entraron dos enfermeros con una bata guinda, eran del área de desarrollo mental; traían arrastrando a un delgado pelirrojo que al parecer había dado batalla; pues su rostro estaba ensangrentado y sus brazos y piernas llenas de moretones.

-al parecer tendrás compañía mientras se encuentra una alternativa para este inútil- sin más arrojaron al chico en medio de la habitación y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Por un momento solo podía escucharse la respiración agitada de aquel pelirrojo y la vibración de las lámparas... hasta que una voz comenzó a entonar una canción.

-continúa rompiéndolos...¿qué cosa?... sus corazones... continúa destrozándolos ¿qué cosa?... - el chico se detuvo un instante cómo si esperase una respuesta ; pero de inmediato terminó la canción - sus espíritus- Ushijima se levantó de la cama y tomó al chico en brazos; era muy ligero a pesar de ser bastante alto.

-es una extraña canción- el pelirrojo no opuso resistencia; estaba bastante adolorido.

-no te parece perturbadora?... me lo decían seguido en el laboratorio... decían que era muy escalofriante- el pelirrojo intento reír pero no pudo; Ushijima lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama.

-No creo que sea así- dijo el castaño en voz baja; no acostumbraba hablar mucho. -es cómo decirles que no te rendirás- los penetrantes ojos del chico se clavaron en los rojizos y brillantes orbes del chico que estaba en la cama y con la manga de su camisa limpió un poco su rostro

-jejejejeje no imaginé que el chico milagro fuera tan amable- una enorme sonrisa iluminó él maltrecho rostro del chico pelirrojo.

-Chico milagro?- Ushijima ladeó la cabeza en un gesto infantil ante aquel nombre

-Todos sabemos quién eres; el milagro de la ciencia de los hombres de blanco; pero no puedo creer que seas tan ... humano- la sonrisa emocionada del pelirrojo se amplió aún más a pesar de que era un tanto doloroso.

-Soy humano? ... es la primera vez que me dicen algo así- Ushijima se apartó un poco -Tu ... quién eres?-

-Satori Tendou... el guess monster... o solía serlo, hasta que mi nivel de visión futura fue desapareciendo gradualmente... ahora solo logro ver cinco segundos adelante y no siempre... por eso estoy aquí... es probable que se deshagan de mi muy pronto- Tendou cerró los ojos, pero su sonrisa no desapareció... Ushijima se levantó de la cama, tomó una de las mantas que estaban en una repisa y se tumbó el el piso. -Vas a dormir chico milagro?-

-no había hablado tanto en mucho tiempo... es agotador- Ushijima cerró los ojos y su respiración tranquila y acompasada hizo que Tendou también tuviera deseos de dormir, poco a poco un acogedor silencio inundó la habitación y ambos chicos se sumieron en un profundo sueño.

Al principio fue así, Wakatoshi dormía en el piso para que Satori se recuperará, dos semanas más tarde se turnaban el espacio para dormir... al final del primer mes en aquella habitación, era normal que compartieran la cama.

Poco a poco Ushijima había comenzado a sentirse cómodo con aquel curioso e inquieto chico; no tenían muchas opciones para entretenerse en aquel lugar, así que mientras Tendou actuaba y sobre actuaba sus relatos, el castaño lo escuchaba y aprendía de él... nunca había estado tan cerca de otro ser humano; pero le gustaba; si, Tendou le gustaba y mucho.

Cuando los enfermeros fueron a aplicarles su dosis mensual del suero que los mantenía "funcionales". Wakatoshi no se alejó del pelirrojo ni un instante y Tendou podía jurar que lo había escuchado gruñir cuando aquel hombre de bata celeste se había acercado a él; lo cual le parecía tierno y divertido...

Aquella noche, fue la primera de muchas noches frías que traería consigo el invierno... aquella, fue la primera noche que Ushijima cobijó a Tendou entre sus brazos y también fue la primera vez que Satori deseo algo con todas sus fuerzas... deseo que ese pequeño mundo se quedara tal cual por siempre, ese era un mundo solo para ellos dos; un par de ratas de laboratorio que solo entre ellos se sentían humanos.

Era ya la mitad del segundo mes... Satori jugaba con el cabello aún húmedo de Wakatoshi sentado sobre la cama cuando por el altavoz les anunciaron que recibirán la visita del comité ejecutivo y evaluarían su estado; ambos chicos se colocaron firmes al centro de la habitación, era un proceso de rutina; sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba muy inquieto, tal vez su visión futura casi había desaparecido, pero sus instintos estaban intactos y le advertían que algo no iba bien.

-Wakatoshi-kun... ¿sabes? Fuera de este lugar hay un río y muchos cultivos, hay flores y pájaros... alguna vez deberíamos echar un vistazo- Tendou sonrió divertido, pero sus ojos estaban tristes... - en verdad cinco segundos no sirven para nada- el pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente al castaño depositando un suave y efímero beso en sus labios; ni bien se habían separado la puerta se abrió, una docena de hombres armados entraron apuntándoles; los mismos enfermeros de guinda que habían traído a Tendou, lanzaron un par de cuerdas de acero hacía el cuello del pelirrojo, y fuertemente lo arrojaron al suelo para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan vertiginosamente que Wakatoshi ni siquiera había podido reaccionar, hasta que escuchó la voz de Satori llamándole.

-WAKATOSHI-KUN! -

...

Los hombres de las batas guinda habían decidido que el pelirrojo era demasiado inquieto, así que ni bien habían doblado por el largo pasillo, le pusieron un sedante; a pesar de eso, el chico seguía medio consciente y no dejaba de canturrear su extraña canción.

-ya cállate inútil!- uno de ellos pateó a Tendou en el estomago, pero él no se detuvo

-Déjalo, pronto no volverá a cantar.- El pelirrojo sabía dónde estaban; aquel era el lugar donde llevaban a todos los fracasos... el lugar donde se ocupaban de salvar lo rescatable... los chicos lo llamaban la "carnicería ".

Una fuerte desesperación se apoderó de él y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba opuso toda la resistencia podía, logrando hacer difícil el trabajo de aquellos hombres.

-Wakatoshi-kun!- su voz escapó cómo una súplica... pero fue suficiente para que el castaño diera con él.

Los enfermeros al verlo, quedaron en shock; era diez años menor que ellos, pero les sobrepasaba en altura y en fuerza... ni bien uno de ellos intentó tocar a Tendou, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose dio paso a un alarido de dolor; el segundo hombre corrió para hacer sonar la alarma; pero al volverse, ya no había nadie.

Los chicos salieron de aquel lugar, atravesaron el patio principal; los guardias intentaban frenarlos; pero era inútil; Satori trató de usar su visión futura para ayudar a Wakatoshi; los hombres de blanco miraban todo desde la seguridad de su torre... tarde comprendieron que aquella era la combinación perfecta...

-Cinco segundos son suficientes - comentó Ushijima con una leve sonrisa mientras atravesaban la última barricada.

Cuando Tendou despertó completamente, estaba tendido sobre montón de paja a lado de un caballo; Ushijima apareció después con un vaso de leche... leche de verdad, no ese asqueroso suplemento blanco.

Pasaron el resto del invierno ayudando a la anciana dueña de aquella granja; no sabían dónde estaban; Tendou durmió cinco días y cuatro de ellos Ushijima los pasó corriendo sin detenerse.

Por primera vez disfrutaron de un lugar en el que eran simples chicos con mucha energía... hasta que al inicio de la primavera Wakatoshi comenzó a dormir mucho más de lo normal y Satori parecía desconectarse de la realidad en algunos momentos; ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba y decidieron marcharse.

-Gracias por todo abuelita!- El pelirrojo abrazaba a la mujer, que estaba lejos de ser una frágil anciana; está apretó al chico con sus fornidos brazos.

-vuelvan el próximo año; podremos volver a comer castañas- la mujer palmeo con cariño la espalda de Ushijima; este simplemente respondió con el mismo gesto.

Vieron alejarse la pequeña casa y tomaron el camino que los llevaba por la orilla del río. El castaño tomó la mano de Satori y no la soltó en ningún momento.

-Satori... tengo sueño- su grave voz se escuchaba cansina y lejana.

-Allí!- el pelirrojo señaló un puente que podría protegerlos de la noche y se encaminaron hacia él. -Ya casi llegamos, no te vayas a dormir! Ya sabes que yo no podré cargarte! Y te dejaré aquí- bromeó apretado con más fuerza la mano del castaño para que no se durmiera.

Una vez en el lugar elegido se acomodaron entre la hierba suave y Ushijima abrazó el delgado pero cálido cuerpo de Tendou; realmente estaba muy cansado; sin el suero no iban a estar "funcionales" mucho tiempo; pero no se arrepentiría nunca de su decisión.

-Wakatoshi-kun... tal vez no me creas... pero el otro día, pude ver un lugar donde éramos felices... estábamos en algo como una chancha... había muchos gritos; tú parecías volar cuando saltabas... se veía muy divertido...- Ushijima sonrió mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

-Satori...te amo- la respiración del chico era tranquila y casi imperceptible.

-Yo también... - por un instante el chico quedó en blanco; cuando regresó en sí, acarició el cabello de su compañero- Wakatoshi-kun... tal vez no me creas... pero el otro día, pude ver un lugar donde éramos felices.. -

...

Un par de chicos comían helado mientras daban un paseo antes de volver a los dormitorios de Shiratorizawa; el delgado pelirrojo saltaba alegremente jugando con la bolsa de papel que contenía el último volumen de la Jump mientras canturreaba...

-continúa rompiéndolos...¿qué cosa?... sus corazones... continúa destrozándolos ¿qué cosa?.. -el chico se detuvo un momento y tomó la mano del chico castaño que caminaba frente a él -sus espíritus- caía la tarde mientras caminaban a lado del río. -no sé porqué, pero esto es un poco nostálgico... ¿no crees Wakatoshi-kun?-

-Si, de alguna manera... lo es...- Ushijima apretó la mano de Tendou y continuaron su camino.

Esto ha sido todo! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!


End file.
